12_monkeysfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Stephen McHattie
Stephen McHattie est un acteur canadien, né le 3 février 1947 à Antigonish, au Canada. Il interprète le rôle du Sénateur dans la première saison de "12 Monkeys" dans l'épisode Les Keys. Filmographie Cinéma Films *1970 : The People Next Door : Artie Mason *1971 : Le Baron Rouge de Roger Corman : Werner Voss *1975 : New York ne répond plus de Robert Clouse : Robert *1976 : Les Flics aux trousses (Moving Violation) : Eddie Moore *1978 : Tomorrow Never Comes : Frank *1978 :Sauvez le Neptune (Gray Lady Down) : Murphy *1982 : Best Revenge : Brett *1982 : Death Valley : Hal *1986 : Belizaire the Cajun (en) : James Willoughby *1987 : Salvation! : Revered Randall *1987 : Caribe : Whitehale *1988 : Sticky Fingers : Eddie *1988 : Call Me (en) : Jellybean *1989 : One Man Out : Erik *1989 : Il était une fois Broadway de Howard Brookner : Red Henry *1993 : Geronimo de Walter Hill : Schoonover *1994 : Pterodactyl Woman from Beverly Hills : Dr Egbert Drum *1994 : The Dark : Hunter *1994 : Art Deco Detective : Hyena *1994 : Un coupable idéal (Jonathan Stone: Threat of Innocence) : lieutenant Durant *1994 : Le Flic de Beverly Hills 3 de John Landis : Steve Fulbright *1995 : Nonnie & Alex : Alex's Dad *1996 : My Friend Joe : Curt *1997 : The Climb : Jack McLaskin *1998 : Baseketball de David Zucker : Le narrateur *2000 : The Highwayman : Frank Drake *2002 : La Secrétaire (Secretary) : Burt Holloway *2003 : Twist de Jacob Tierney : le sénateur *2004 : The Lazarus Child de Graham Theakston : Chief Prosecutor William Warner *2005 : A History of Violence de David Cronenberg : Leland Jones *2005 : Maurice Richard (The Rocket) de Charles Binamé : Dick Irvin *2006 : The Fountain de Darren Aronofsky : le grand inquisiteur Silecio *2006 : Le Pacte du sang de Renny Harlin : James Danvers *2006 : 300 de Zack Snyder : le sénateur *2007 : Kaw de Sheldon Wilson : Clyde *2007 : Poor Boy's Game de Clément Virgo : Oncle Joe *2007 : All Hat : Earl Stanton *2007 : Shoot 'Em Up : Que la partie commence de Michael Davis : Hammerson *2007 : Cursing Hanley : The Astounding Lew *2009 : L'Heure de Vérité de Louis Bélanger : Fisk *2009 : Pontypool de Bruce McDonald : Grant Mazzy *2009 : Watchmen : Les Gardiens de Zack Snyder : Hollis Mason / Le Hibou I *2009 : 2012 de Roland Emmerich : le commandant de l'arche américaine *2009 : Summer's Blood de Lee Demarbre : Gant Hoxey *2011 : Les Immortels de Tarsem Singh : Cassandre *2012 : The Secret de Pascal Laugier : lieutenant Dodd *2013 : Haunter de Vincenzo Natali : Edgar *2013 : Wolves de David Hayter : John Tollerman *2014 : Rencontres avec un jeune poète de Rudy Barichello : Samuel Beckett *2015 : Born to Be Blue de Robert Budreau (en) : Chetney Baker, Sr. *2017 : mother! de Darren Aronofsky : Le Fanatique Télévision Téléfilms *1974 : The Lady's Not for Burning : Nicholas *1975 : La Recherche des dieux (en) (Search for the Gods) : Willie Longfellow *1976 : James Dean de Robert Butler (téléfilm) : James Dean *1976 : Qu'est-il arrivé au bébé de Rosemary ? de Sam O'Steen : Adrian / Andrew *1978 : Colorado (Centennial) : Jacques 'Jake' Pasquinel *1979 : Mary and Joseph: A Story of Faith : Judah *1980 : Roughnecks : Roy *1989 : Life Under Water : ... *1992 : Terror on Track 9 : Randolph Darnell *1994 : Life with Billy : Billy Stafford *1995 : Deadly Love : Sean O'Connor *1995 : Deadlocked: Escape from Zone 14 : Jack Claremont *1995 : Convict Cowboy : Jagges *1995 : Remember Me : Chief Nat Coogan *1995 : Visitors of the Night : Bryan English *1995 : Theodore Rex de Jonathan Betuel : Edge *1998 : American Whiskey Bar : A *1998 : Alptraum im Airport : Lt. Jack Kelly *2000 : Die Abzocker - Eine eiskalte Affäre : Pierce *2003 : Le Mur du secret (Wall of Secrets) : Hugh *2005 : Solar Strike : amiral Lawrence *2005 : Stone Cold (en) : Captain Healy *2006 : One Dead Indian : Police Field Commander *2006 : Jesse Stone: Night Passage : capitaine Healy *2006 : Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise : capitaine Healy *2006 :- Absolution : Mike Lloyd *2007 : Alerte tsunamis (en) (Killer Wave) de Bruce McDonald (mini-série, épisodes 1 et 2) : Edgard Powell *2007 : Jesse Stone: Sea Change : capitaine Healy *2007 : The Trojan Horse : Jack Shea *2007 : The Dark Room : Duncan Allbright *2010 : L'Homme aux mille visages (Who Is Clark Rockefeller?) : Mark Sutton *2011 : Jesse Stone : Innocences perdues (Jesse Stone: Innocents Lost) : Commandant Healy Séries télévisées *1979 : Highcliffe Manor : rév. Ian Glenville *1987-1990 : La Belle et la Bête : Gabriel *1991-1992 : Scene of the Crime : Various Characters *1991 : New York, police judiciaire saison 1, épisodes 15 et 16 : Joe Pilefsky *1993 : Highlander (série télévisée, Saison 3, épisode 1 : Le Samouraï) : Michael Kent *1993 : Code quantum (saison 5 épisode 22 : le grand voyage) : stawpah *1995 : X-Files : Aux frontières du réel (épisode Monstres d'utilité publique) : l'homme aux cheveux roux *1997 : Nikita (Sympathy for the Devil) : Willie Kane *1998 : Émilie de la nouvelle lune (Emily of New Moon) : Jimmy Murray *1998-2001 : Cold Squad, brigade spéciale (Cold Squad) : Sgt. Frank Coscarella *2002 : Monk (série télévisée, Saison 1, épisode 5 : Monk va à la fête foraine (Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival) : officier Adam Kirk *2007 : Sabbatical : Police Chief Gil Brewer *2008 : XIII : La Conspiration : général Benjamin Carrington *2008-2009 : Les Enquêtes de Murdoch (saison 1, épisode 6 et saison 2, épisode 13) : Harry Murdoch *2009 : The Listener (saison 1, épisode 10) : Arthur Steebes *2009 : Fringe (saison 2, épisode 3) : colonel Raymond Gordon *2011-2012 : XIII, la série : président Benjamin Carrington *2014 : The Strain : Vaun *2017 : Orphan Black : P.T Westmorland Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Rôle mineur Catégorie:Rôle terminé